Selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of NOx by nitrogenous compounds, such as ammonia or urea, has developed for numerous applications including for treating industrial stationary applications, thermal power plants, gas turbines, coal-fired power plants, plant and refinery heaters and boilers in the chemical processing industry, furnaces, coke ovens, municipal waste plants and incinerators, and a number of vehicular (mobile) applications, e.g., for treating diesel exhaust gas.
Several chemical reactions occur in an NH3 SCR system, all of which represent desirable reactions that reduce NOx to nitrogen. The dominant reaction is represented by reaction (1).4NO+4NH3+O2→4N2+6H2O  (1)
Competing, non-selective reactions with oxygen can produce secondary emissions or may unproductively consume ammonia. One such non-selective reaction is the complete oxidation of ammonia, shown in reaction (2).4NH3+5O2→4NO+6H2O  (2)Also, side reactions may lead to undesirable products such as N2O, as represented by reaction (3).4NH3+4NO+3O2→4N3O+6H2O  (3)
Catalysts for SCR of NOx with NH3 may include, for example, aluminosilicate molecular sieves. One application is to control NOx emissions from vehicular diesel engines, with the reductant obtainable from an ammonia precursor such as urea or by injecting ammonia per se. To promote the catalytic activity, transition metals may be incorporated into the aluminosilicate molecular sieves. The most commonly tested transition metal molecular sieves are Cu/ZSM-5, Cu/Beta, Fe/ZSM-5 and Fe/Beta because they have a relatively wide temperature activity window. In general, however, Cu-based molecular sieve catalysts show better low temperature NOx reduction activity than Fe-based molecular sieve catalysts.
In use, ZSM-5 and Beta molecular sieves have a number of drawbacks. They are susceptible to dealumination during high temperature hydrothermal ageing resulting in a loss of acidity, especially with Cu/Beta and Cu/ZSM-5 catalysts. Both beta- and ZSM-5-based catalysts are also affected by hydrocarbons which become adsorbed on the catalysts at relatively low temperatures and are oxidized as the temperature of the catalytic system is raised, generating a significant exotherm, which can thermally damage the catalyst. This problem is particularly acute in vehicular diesel applications where significant quantities of hydrocarbon can be adsorbed on the catalyst during cold-start; and Beta and ZSM-5 molecular sieves are also prone to coking by hydrocarbons.
In general, Cu-based molecular sieve catalysts are less thermally durable, and produce higher levels of N2O than Fe-based molecular sieve catalysts. However, they have a desirable advantage in that they slip less ammonia in use compared with a corresponding Fe-molecular sieve catalyst.
WO 2008/132452 discloses a method of converting nitrogen oxides in a gas to nitrogen by contacting the nitrogen oxides with a nitrogenous reducing agent in the presence of a zeolite catalyst containing at least one transition metal, wherein the wherein the at least one transition metal is selected from the group consisting of Cr, Mn, Fe, Co, Ce, Ni, Cu, Zn, Ga, Mo, Ru, Rh, Pd, Ag, In, Sn, Re, Ir and Pt.
WO 2008/106518 discloses a combination of a fiber matrix wall flow filter and a hydrophobic chabazite molecular sieve as a SCR catalyst on the fiber matrix wall flow filter. The filter purportedly achieves improved flexibility in system configuration and lower fuel costs for active regeneration. Such active regeneration would likely encompass exposure to lean atmospheric conditions. The reference, however, does not contemplate subjecting the filter to reducing conditions. The reference also fails to disclose or appreciate maintaining the durability of a catalyst after being exposed to such a reducing atmosphere.